Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.95\overline{4} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 954.4444...\\ 100x &= 95.4444...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 859}$ ${x = \dfrac{859}{900}} $